Hokkaido Holiday
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. Sequel to Possibly Perfect. Solemn wedding- check. Grand reception- check. Honeymoon- in progress. The final chapter is up! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Hokkaido Holiday

NejiXTenten. Solemn wedding- check. Grand reception- check. Honeymoon- in progress.

Sequel to Possibly Perfect.

_The italicized part is a flashback._

I don't own Naruto. I don't own Oofuri either, though I would really love to hug Mihashi.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sakura rummaged through the sheets on her desk. She stood up, took more sheets from a file cabinet nearby and rummaged through them altogether.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hey."

"The bill hasn't arrived yet."

"Bill?"

"The bill from the hotel!" She said annoyingly.

He looked up at the ceiling and it annoyed her even more.

* * *

"_If you have the time to watch moving objects from your screen saver, why don't you do this?"_

_Shikamaru picked up the folder that Sakura placed on his table._

"_This is your job." He yawned. "You're Neji's secretary."_

"_Do you know that I need to reschedule at least 9 appointments because of this Hokkaido trip?"_

"_Who told you to fill up his schedule to the brim?"_

"_Because I never thought the word vacation actually existed in his vocabulary!"_

"_It's your fault for assuming things."_

"_Please, I'm asking a small favor." She said as she went for the door. "I need to buy a present for Matsumoto-san. You know that man hates cancellations."_

"_What?! Hey! Come back, Sakura!"_

_She shut the door, never looking back. He sighed and slouched on his seat._

"_So troublesome…"_

_The door opened and he quickly stood up. For a moment he thought that it was Sakura and he was determined to toss the task back to her. But he saw Naruto coming in instead._

"_Naruto!"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Sakura was asking a favor from you."_

"_Sakura-chan?" He said, looking around. "Where is she? What favor?"_

"_Here." He said as he handed him the folder._

* * *

"Oh… Naruto!" Shikamaru snapped his fingers.

"Naruto?" She stood up, worry rang in her voice.

"I asked him to make the reservation."

"You and your lazy a$$…" She said before turning to Naruto. "What have you done?"

"I made a reservation for two, four days and three nights, their best suite."

"Okay, so why isn't the bill coming?"

"Why are we expecting a bill in the first place?"

"Of course! You get a room, you pay for it, dimwit!"

"Isn't Neji supposed to pay when they check out?"

"NO!" She stomped her way toward the blond. "He said we'll receive the bill here! That we pay for it in advance! It was clearly written in that… that… where is it?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, watching Sakura as she checked the folders on his desk.

"I don't know and I don't care why! But that's his instruction and we can't even follow a simple one! Now what are we going to do? You think we should call the hotel?" She was in panic.

"Relax, Sakura…" Shikamaru said. "Neji can pay for it with his card. I bet he can pay for it with cash. He just wanted the bill to be sent here in advance because that's the kind of guy he is."

"Are you sure about that?" She said, looking at him.

"What? Do you think he'll go to his honeymoon without money?"

"He's right, you know, and you called me dimwit!"

"Well… alright, if you say so…" She said, almost instantly relieved.

"I demand an apology!"

"Now I have just one last client to call…"

"Sakura-chan!"

She went back to her desk, ignoring Naruto and checking her make up before her compact mirror.

* * *

Though the start of it all was a scramble over a huge amount of inheritance, many things had happened since then. It wasn't like she married him for the money. But she had to admit that being able to buy whatever she wanted was cool. It was a luxury she was just getting accustomed to. She picked up a Mihashi Ren plush doll and gushed at how cute it was. She wanted to buy lots of novelty items but anime didn't seem so bad- especially when it was that adorable.

"Would you like that one as well?" The store manager asked.

"I'll tell him." She smiled.

"This card is on unlimited credits so it's alright." She was assured by the obviously business-minded bearded man.

She headed to where Neji was. It wasn't an issue of whether he could afford to buy that doll or not. She thought it was the right thing to do- to tell him what she was using his money for. She was planning to do the same once she gets her extension card, as he promised. But her face turned sour when she saw him.

"Bye." He said as he hung up and looked her way. "You like that?"

She shook her head.

"It looks nice though. I like **Oofuri**." He commented.

"I like your phone."

"My phone…?" He blinked. "Do you want our phones to match? We can get one when we get back to Tokyo."

"No, no, let me have your phone…"

He didn't really understand what she was getting at but he gave her the phone anyway. She quickly took out the battery and slid the phone in her bag.

"Mine's turned off so I think it's only fair that you turn off yours too."

He sighed. So that was what it was about. At the very least, he was able to give Shikamaru some last minute instructions.

"In exchange, I won't take this anymore."

"In exchange?" He looked at her. "I thought I'd get something more than a few thousands of yen savings."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean tonight." He said as he took the plush from her and gave it to the manager. "We'll take that one as well. Please wrap up everything."

Tenten couldn't help but blush, pulling his hair as an act of revenge. He laughed a little- mischievous but in no way offensive. Kakashi, the family lawyer and one of the important guests at their wedding, joked at how 'high school-ish' they seemed to be. He said they didn't look like a seriously married couple at all. Gai commented that it was 'youth'. They noted how the two quickly connected together despite meeting for the first time.

* * *

Hanabi flipped through the pages of the magazine on the table. That was the seventh. Hinata looked at her though it didn't stop her from mixing the bowl of batter in front of her. She had noticed her sister's depressed state earlier on. In fact, Hanabi wouldn't be sitting down in the kitchen while she made tarts if there wasn't anything wrong.

"Hanabi, you should understand that you can't go with them…" She started. "Not on a honeymoon trip."

"I know that."

"Then why are you acting that way?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Something doesn't feel right." She said as she continued flipping through the pages.

"Is it a premonition?" Hinata asked, pausing and staring at her batter. "It couldn't be… they're staying in a nice hotel in Hokkaido… it could be dangerous during the winter but its summer so…"

"Even the safest of places can be catastrophic for them."

"Stop saying that…" She said as she tasted a bit of her concoction. "You're exaggerating things…"

"Why not? Neji-niisan's brain is blurred when he's with that woman." Hanabi frowned. "And that woman doesn't have a brain to begin with."

She's still at it, Hinata thought. She's just jealous, nothing to worry about. She smiled and went to check the oven.

* * *

Neji had their luggage sent straight to the hotel because their itinerary was fully loaded. After the short stop to that store, they went straight to Furano. Tenten had repeated the same word since then.

"Awesome!" She said it again.

He chuckled.

"This Lavender ice cream is even more awesome!" She beamed.

She especially picked Hokkaido for their honeymoon for several reasons. First, Neji didn't have the time for a longer trip had she requested an out of the country escapade. Second, she wanted to see the famous Lavender fields that Furano, a town in Hokkaido, was famous for. He wasn't crazy about a trip north because he had been there many times. And all those previous visits, he never found it interesting. He never thought that watching flowers could be so much fun. His wife looked thrilled though, and he sure enjoyed it whenever she smiled- unaware of the glow on his own face.

"Why don't you try it? Don't you like ice cream?" She took a spoonful for him to taste. "I'm sure this one is different from all the rest you've had!"

He was caught off guard, staring at her. He had that Lavender ice cream before. It wasn't bad but it wasn't very special for him either. But how could he turn her down at that point?

"What do you think?" She asked, using a paper napkin to wipe the cream that smudged on his lower lip.

"I've never had it this good…" He answered.

"See!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. He wasn't talking about the dessert.

* * *

Naruto looked up from the book that he was pretending to be reading. The morning was hectic primarily due to Sakura's unwarranted anxiety but thanks to a hefty lunch and the fact that their boss was away- the afternoon looked promising.

"You think we can leave work early today?"

"No." Sakura promptly answered.

"Why not?"

"You can't leave work just because your boss isn't here!" She said as she sighed heavily- a sign of an upcoming nagging. "I don't really see a single ray of bright future ahead of you. If I own this company I wouldn't hire someone like you."

"Don't say things like that Sakura-chan… I'm sure I'm not the only one who's eager to get off work today."

"By that, you mean…?"

"Sasuke has a gig tonight at seven, right?"

"We get off at five."

"Right. So, are you telling me that you're going to his gig looking like that?"

"Looking like what?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Um... I mean, you won't go to the salon or something like that? I'm sure you would want to at least take a shower and change to some rock concert clothes…"

"…" She paused for a while. Indeed, the last thing she wanted was to watch a concert wearing office attire- and Sasuke's concert for crying out loud.

"Bye." Shikamaru hung up.

He inserted his phone back to his pocket, noticing that Naruto and Sakura were intently looking at him.

"Just do whatever you want and stop bothering me…"

"Really?" The two said in chorus.

"I knew it! Shikamaru is every employee's dream boss!" Naruto exclaimed as he started packing his stuff.

"Are you sure? Is it really okay?" Sakura asked.

"That was Neji I was talking to just now and he left a message for us…"

"What did he say?"

"Don't do anything major without me."

Naruto and Sakura perceived it as their victory- they both exclaimed a hearty 'Yes!' as they attended to their belongings. Shikamaru stood up and went on his way out of the office. He didn't really have anything with him except for his mobile phone.

* * *

They visited the Daisetsuzan National Park too though they didn't stay long. Neji previously scrapped the idea due to their tight schedule but she insisted on it and he was left with no other choice- or risk being ignored for the rest of their trip.

Next up was a famous tourist attraction, particularly for hikers- Rishiri and Rebun Islands were two islands way north of Hokkaido. She didn't mind the long trip. It was her first time there after all, and she wanted to explore as much as she could.

"Why not this trail?"

"Eight hours?" Neji asked. "You plan to camp out or something?"

"So we can see more of the place!" She said excitedly, in between bites of the locally produced chocolate cookies which she bought in bulk.

"Let's take the four-hour course instead."

"But that's too short!"

"No it's not."

"It is!"

"Tenten…"

"Come on, when was the last time you were able to get out of your office?"

"Exactly. And you want me to spend my vacation walking."

"Well… it's not like 'just walking'…"

She was almost ready to try the same technique she used earlier to persuade him but she had to pause and consider his reasons. In fact, he was working all the time and it was only normal that he'd like to take it easy, sit back and do nothing. That much she understood.

"Please…?"

She looked at him before she nodded and smiled.

"If that's what you like, then I like it too." She said.

He didn't know what made her change her mind but he was grateful anyway. He thanked her by giving her a peck on her lips. The weather was pleasant- as expected since it was the start of summer. And all the effort in planning the trip was worth it. They were able to spend time together- just the two of them and the beautiful Hokkaido summer scenery.

However, four hours are still four hours. It was very late when they arrived in their hotel. She didn't bother asking him about dinner because they had tried almost all sorts of foods from their day long adventure. He thought the same. In truth, she was glad that she decided to give up the idea of an eight-hour hiking course. He was just glad that the ride to the hotel was comfortable enough for him to snooze. And naturally, the first night of their honeymoon getaway was spent sleeping.

First day- check.

First night- check.

* * *

Hi (waves) erm… I'm sorry it took so long. I had way too much work to do. Anyway, just a bit of background here- Hokkaido is a popular destination north of Japan both for summer and winter. They're known for the Lavender fields, hot springs, and the Shiroi Koibito (chocolate cookies) to name a few. The places I mentioned here are all tourist attractions found there.

**Oofuri** or Ookiku Furikabutte is a baseball manga/anime by Higuchi Asa. Mihashi Ren is the lead character. And I love Oofuri to bits XD

We'll continue the honeymoon in progress next update lol.

I appreciate your feedback :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hokkaido Holiday

NejiXTenten. Solemn wedding- check. Grand reception- check. Honeymoon- in progress.

Sequel to Possibly Perfect.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Neji, hurry up!" She called as she finished tying her shoelaces.

"Yes, stop yelling so early in the morning." He lazily went out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel.

"There are so many things to see and you're taking your time with your hair!" She said, taking another towel to help him with the task.

"Can we just stay here?" He asked, taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on it.

"I already packed the things that we need for the onsen."

He saw the bags that sat at the corner of the room. He sighed, continued drying his hair, and stood up to check their belongings.

"You're looking for something?" She asked when he suddenly seemed to be frantic.

"Where's that clutch bag?" He asked back. "You kept my phone in it, remember?"

"Oh…" She quickly went through their previous day in her head.

She definitely slipped his phone in that bag. Her own phone was in there, too.

"It must be around here…" She said as she joined the search.

"It better be. Our phones, passports, the plane tickets back to Tokyo, my wallet where I keep my cards, my IDs, my driving license…" He sounded like he would faint any time.

"I have it with me when we came here, I swear!" She said in alarm.

He quickly went for the door, surprised once he turned the knob.

"Did you go out this morning?"

She shook her head. He went back in, picked up the phone receiver and soon, a 10-man hotel entourage was in their room.

* * *

"We do not only provide products and services of the finest quality, integrity is also an essential value to us. Our security is tight, our employees are well-trained and…"

"I'm not asking you about the mission-vision statement of your hotel!" Neji roared. "I'm telling you that we've been robbed!"

"Hyuuga-san, if you can understand what I'm saying, I'm actually answering your query."

Neji approached the hotel's assistant manager, stopping once they were face to face.

"You're insulting my intelligence and you're implying that it's impossible that we were robbed." He looked down on the smaller guy. "For what reason do you think are we doing this?"

"Well… H-Hyuuga-san… what… what I'm saying…"

"Neji!" Tenten squeezed her way between the two. "Get dressed, I don't want you to catch a cold!"

He was wearing a bathrobe when he went out of the shower and was unable to change to his clothes due to the turn of events. He backed off to change when Tenten reminded him of it, muttering in vexation.

"Your husband is quite abrasive…"

Indeed, Neji would intimidate by authoritative words or by an ice cold expression rather than by violence. But she thought it only made him even more fearsome. She felt for the poor guy but she could definitely see where Neji was coming from.

"You bet." She folded her arms across her chest. "So don't make him upset anymore."

The assistant manager gulped.

"Look, we were really robbed. We were so tired and sleepy from visiting so many attractions that we didn't notice who went it, but for sure, we lost our valuables…"

"In any case, we will discuss this with our manager." He said, signaling his staff that they should be leaving. "We'll update you regarding this issue."

* * *

Lee hung up after several attempts to contact Tenten. He had been trying to call since the previous day but she just wouldn't pick up the phone. And then that morning, her phone wouldn't even ring at all. It was either unattended or out of coverage area, the recording said.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sama?"

"How unsightly!" He shook his head. "You should know that Tenten is spending private moments with Neji! What do you think you're doing?"

"But I just want to know if they're okay…"

"I can assure you that they're doing fine! They're enjoying the most youthful time of their lives, basking in each other's youthfulness!"

"Well... I guess so… honeymoon is such a youthful experience, after all…" He mumbled.

"Yes, Lee, well-said… and one day, you too, will be in the same situation… and I, as the one who truly supports you, will be there to witness it all!"

"Gai-sama! I'm sorry!" He bowed down. "And thank you for your kind words!"

"It's my pleasure!" The older man placed an assuring hand on his shoulder.

The early customer who came just in time to hear the dialogue rushed out of the restaurant in panic.

* * *

Tenten opened the door and saw a housekeeper handing her an envelope. She thanked her, closed the door and went to sit beside Neji who had been silent- sitting on the edge of the huge bed.

"I think you scared the assistant manager." She said as she opened the envelope.

"Good. I'm not sorry at all."

She sighed, reading the unfolded paper that was printed with the hotel's logo. He looked at her. She didn't seem to be pleased with it.

"They're asking us to leave…"

"I can't believe they hired that brainless..." He sighed in frustration. "I just spent almost an hour of my time explaining the situation, didn't I?"

"And they want us to compensate them for our stay here."

"Compensate them?"

"That's what it says here." She confirmed. "Otherwise, they will turn us over to the police."

Neji snatched the paper from her, went through the contents and hurriedly left the room.

"I smell blood…" She murmured.

* * *

Tenten saw Neji talking to a well dressed lady at the lobby. Probably another hotel official, she thought. They both looked calm but then she thought Neji rarely lost composure or became animated- even when he was really mad. She quickened her pace, worried about the steady gaze between the two. But the conversation was over even before she arrived. He walked past her and she followed him.

"What happened?"

"They're insisting on a payment and they won't even let me call."

"So… what does that mean? How are we going to pay when we lost our stuff and we can't call home for help?" She looked back at the lady. "Who is she anyway?"

The lady he was talking to earlier was still looking at Neji but when she saw Tenten looking back, she turned around and went her own way.

"She suggested that we work to pay off our debt."

"Work…?" She asked, catching up with him. "Like we'll be working as staff here?"

"The amount that needs to be paid will be covered in a week if we work in the kitchen full time."

"You agreed?"

"Of course not!"

Of course not, she thought, Neji working as a staff, as a kitchen staff, for crying out loud. He was no brat but she was sure he wasn't the one for such labor. She wasn't even sure if he had tried washing his own used plate at least once. And besides, for some reason, she didn't want him working for that woman.

"What options do we have?"

"None. I swear this is personal."

She held his hand and pulled him back.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Wait for the police."

"But... that's a big mess… considering we don't have anything to prove our identities, then we'll have to wait for a lawyer… and… are we spending time in jail?"

"Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Well, why are we paying anyway? I mean, we had all these paid for, right?"

"That's what I thought…" He said. "I asked Sakura for the reservations and the tickets and all that… Shikamaru might forget and Naruto will definitely screw up. That's why I asked Sakura. It's very uncharacteristic of her to make such a mistake."

"I wonder what happened…"

"Somewhere along the way, something went wrong, and someone is going to pay for this." He said kicking a decorative table that unexpectedly and surprisingly, wobbled upon impact.

The antique piece on top of the table fell to the floor and after the crash, there was silence. All eyes were on them. Tenten lightly tugged Neji by the sleeve.

"One week. In the kitchen. I know." He murmured.

* * *

"Now, now, isn't that sensational?" Aiba, the hotel's assistant manager said. "The kitchen uniform looks good on you… Hyuuga-sama."

Neji took a step forward and the official rushed to hide behind the line of kitchen staffs that were called up. They were introduced to them as temporary employees. And their circumstance was no secret. Tenten took his hand to stop him from taking another step.

"We owe them some money, remember?" She whispered.

"When I get back to Tokyo, I'm going to make sure to acquire this hotel and turn it to an incinerator."

"What are you whispering to each other?!" Aiba demanded from behind one of the cooks. "Go to work! I won't tolerate such an indolent behavior!"

Neji rolled his eyes though he turned around and folded the sleeves of his white dress shirt so that it showed his forearms.

"Are you sure you can do this?" She asked when the rest were dispersed to their positions. "I think you should stay outside… I'll take care of things here."

"Waiting tables is a lot easier than a job in the kitchen."

"Exactly."

"Exactly why you're going out there and I'm staying here." He said guiding her out of the kitchen.

"Neji…"

"I still think we should just let them turn us over to the police but you said it's complicated… of course, including that antique sculpture… you know, that table looked really sturdy..."

"Can you wash these?"

They looked back and saw one of the staff standing beside a load of plates waiting at the sink.

"If you need help, call me, okay?"

"Stop worrying. I can manage." He assured her.

She reluctantly nodded. He gave her a peck on the lips before he went to start doing the dishes. She wanted to stay longer and see how he was planning to go about it but she heard her name from the dining hall. If they were to pay off their debt- and she wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible- she knew she had to work hard too.

* * *

Tenten made her way to the kitchen. She had been worrying about Neji all day but it was a Friday, not to mention that it was the peak season. The hotel was packed and they could hardly get a breather assisting customers in the dining hall. She wondered just how many plates he broke. Perhaps they would end up in bigger debt.

"No, no, you're doing it all wrong." He said. "Do it this way."

He sounded like he was giving a lecture to some trainee. She stopped at the door, peeking inside.

"Quite impressive…" The kitchen staff said, nodding his head.

"Why don't you take the trash out instead?" Neji suggested. "That old geezer said you have well-trained staff here but you guys don't even know how to properly mop a floor."

"We know how to mop the floor! You're just too systematized!"

"Two people slipped here today and I was almost the third victim." He glared at him. "You call that mopping?"

"Erm..."

"And what are you doing still standing there? Didn't I tell you to take those garbage bags out?"

"Ah, yes, right away!" He snapped, obliging to the task.

She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Neji was still as bossy despite working as a kitchen helper. She went in when he was alone working on the kitchen floor.

"Looks like I was worried for nothing…" She said as she approached him.

"I told you, didn't I?" He straightened up to look at her. "Nevermind me, how's your day?"

"It's pretty much like working at Youthful China, less Gai-san and Lee."

"Makes sense." He continued mopping the floor. "This won't take long, sit down and I'll be done soon."

"Actually, I'm surprised…" She said as she sat down on one of the chairs that lined the counter. "I didn't know you can work in the kitchen… do you do this like some family bonding activity? I doubt Hanabi enjoyed something like this."

"I grew up doing this."

She watched him as he brought the mop to a corner, taking a clean towel and giving the counters one final polishing. She could be hearing things.

"I don't get it."

"My father was quite a rebel. He left home and never looked back. It wasn't until I was in high school that I lived with my uncle. He had to take me in because I was a minor and I had no one else."

"So you weren't CEO all your life?"

"Of course not. I worked a lot of part time jobs because of school." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I worked part time all my life, even when I was in the university, I worked part time as my uncle's assistant in the office."

"I think he was training you then." She laughed a little at his suddenly frowning face.

He shrugged, walked toward the sink and started washing a few plates left. Unexpectedly, she just learned something new about him. Though she knew that he wasn't Hyuuga Hiashi's son, she never asked him about his circumstances. It was nice to know that he had an ordinary childhood though his demeanor never really gave any clue.

"So… what's the update on our case?"

"I doubt they're doing something about it. I told you its personal, like some grudge."

"That's horrible…"

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into this."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"We'll be stuck here until we're free of our financial obligations…" His grip tightened. "I'm telling you… you wouldn't want to see my first day back in the office…"

"Easy on that plate…" She chuckled.

"You're still worried? I told you I grew up…" The attempted exhibition of his kitchen skills ended up with a serving plate slipping through his fingers and crashing on the floor.

Her lips curved to a smile before she burst out laughing.

"Well, that was years ago…" He said as he picked up the larger pieces of the porcelain. "And at least you're laughing."

"If you did that to make me laugh, I really appreciate it but please, we can't take any more expenses." She joked.

"Neji, can we talk?"

She turned and saw the woman from earlier. She didn't like her. She didn't like her calling Neji by his first name and she didn't like her sounding so casual either. She would have liked it better if she talked to him like how she would talk with any other employee.

"I know…" He said, drying his hands on his apron. "I broke an antique piece and a serving plate…"

"You don't even sound sorry…" She shook her head. "Still arrogant as before, are we?"

At that point, she couldn't help but dislike her even more. Sure, Neji exudes that air of arrogance but that was none of her business. And besides, she liked that about him. But what really ticked her off was that she talked as if they knew each for a long time.

"What right have you got to talk to him that way? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Sakurai and I'm the manager of this hotel."

"Well, I'm Tenten and I'm the wife of this guy."

"Tenten, it's alright."

"Since when is it alright for you to be insulted?!" Neji's attempt to calm her down was obviously futile.

"I'm surprised." The sleek manager said, looking at her from head to toe. "Anyway, follow me to my office."

"Surprised at what?" Tenten snarled, feeling insulted by that visual inspection. "Don't you dare go with her!" She turned to him.

"I'll be with you shortly."

She was annoyed that he was actually following her to her office. She stared at him before she stomped her way out of the kitchen.

* * *

The room that was assigned to them wasn't that bad. Sure, it was old and somewhat cramped but it was okay to her and she was guessing that Neji would be alright with it as well. He didn't have much of a choice anyway.

Contrary to what he said, he didn't follow shortly. She had taken a shower and her hair had nearly dried up when he came. She watched him walk in, annoyed that it took him more than an hour to be there. Without a word, he went straight to the shower- and it annoyed her even more.

When he sat beside her, she made sure to let him know just exactly what was on her mind. She pulled the blanket all the way to her side. But she got nothing except for a curious look on his face.

"What took you so long?" She started, realizing that hints are hopeless. "I bet you want to spend time alone with her!"

"I want to spend time alone with her?"

"Neji, we're married! I swear I'm really angry now!" She warned. "We've been married for just a week and you want to spend time with some other girl? I can't believe you!"

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"You just spent over an hour with her, what will I be thinking?"

"He just…"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses…" She laid on the bed- her back against him.

He gave an exasperated sigh and laid flat on the bed. Tenten glanced back and sat up when she saw him looking comfortable.

"And you won't even explain it properly!"

He closed his eyes, still in silence.

"Why don't you talk to me?!"

"Tenten, I'm tired!"

She froze for a moment, surprised at his outburst.

"You said you didn't want to hear my lame excuses so what do you want me to say?" He asked, his voice louder. "I need to get some sleep. We'll still be working tomorrow, in case you forgot."

He took a pillow and covered his head. She remained sitting, looking at him. He was tired from working in the kitchen. Wasn't that her concern all day? But her jealousy took over. She remained staring at the back of his head for some time before she leaned closer and placed her hands on his shoulders to give him a massage. He removed the pillow, caught off guard by the sudden thoughtfulness.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered to his ear as her fingers traced tight muscles on his back.

"Sorry for yelling." His voice was soft and sincere.

"No, I was being unreasonable…"

"We talked in his office, it's about the…"

"That's okay." She hushed him. "I trust you."

He smiled faintly, relaxing to her touch and letting out a deep sigh. She smiled as well, kissing him on the shoulder. Her lips moved up to his neck, then to his jaw line- leaving fluttering kisses- and finally at the corner of his lips, stopping to look at his face.

"Neji?"

His eyes were shut. And even when she made as much movement as she could, his eyes remained shut. He's really tired, she thought.

Second day- check.

Second night- check.

* * *

Yes, I'm alive. It's a really long story so I won't waste your time with that. My schedule is kind of crazy right now but I'll try my very best to update regularly. Ganbarimasu!

I hope you'll find this update pleasant and enjoyable. I think I'm rusty. Anyway, thanks for reading and of course, reviews will be greatly appreciated xox


	3. Chapter 3

Hokkaido Holiday

NejiXTenten. Solemn wedding- check. Grand reception- check. Honeymoon- in progress.

Sequel to Possibly Perfect.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

She left their room while Neji was still in the shower, humming a 'love you' along with a 'see you later' just loud enough for him to hear while the water trickled down. Her supervisor told her to come to the hall at least 30 minutes before their shift. She instantly knew that meant another busy day- and she was right. There were at least 21 reservations for lunch and a wedding reception to be held by the poolside. She was busy arranging silverware on each table- glad that she wasn't assigned by the pool. Her supervisor was a kind woman in her fifties who understood that she wanted to stay close to the kitchen area where Neji would be spending the entire day.

Speaking of the devil, she blinked when she saw Neji wearing the dining hall section uniform. He was walking side by side with Aiba and as usual, they seemed to be in a confrontation. Who was the frontrunner? She could tell it from the slight smirk on Neji's face and the assistant manager's wildly animated expressions. The older man went on ahead, however, and she headed toward him.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently, I've been promoted."

"Promoted?"

"I'll work here today." He said as he pinned a nametag on the left chest area of his uniform. "Some VIP arrived and Aiba-san wanted me to talk to them, make sure they get great service and promote the hotel at the same time. These people have connections and a good word of mouth always works as a marketing strategy."

She smiled at that news. It was a relief that he wouldn't be washing dishes that day. The new task was more like his forte. She thought he found the change to be pleasant as well- he didn't call Aiba by some mean nickname like he did before.

"Hyuuga! I told you to see the guests!" The said hotel official's voice sounded throughout the hall.

"I'm coming." Neji answered before kissing the tip of her nose.

When she was done helping him fix the nametag properly, she gave him a smack on the cheek.

"I loved the massage." He whispered to her before he left.

"Really… your husband is hot."

She was still watching him when one of the dining hall attendants spoke. She looked to her right and recognized one of her newfound friends. She was good at making friends and she instantly clicked with most of the employees.

"I know." She beamed. "Too bad for you, huh?"

The two laughed as they went back to work.

* * *

"Remember that your purpose is to give a good impression of the hotel. Be sure to provide them all that they need. Satisfy them at all costs."

"You sound like a pimp."

"What?!" Aiba exclaimed. "That's why I don't trust you enough to let you do this!"

"Then you can go ask someone else." He said, turning around to leave.

"No! Come back here!" He pulled him back to his side.

"Why are you doing this? The manager is not available so you should take over, and what am I? I'm just a nonpaying customer demoted to an indebted dishwasher."

"That's why I'm giving you this chance to prove yourself."

"Prove myself for what?"

Avoiding any further discussion, Aiba pushed him in the private room and closed the door right after. It was true that he disliked the pale-eyed boy's high and mighty attitude, and if only for that he would have believed that he was some royalty accustomed to having servants attending to his every need. But in the end, he was just a conniving pauper. He was probably trained to put up that act to exhort money as compensation for his so-called 'lost valuables'- a modus operandi. Oh, the things people could come up with these days, he thought. But he desperately needed help for this task. That deathly confidence, he didn't have. The mere thought of dealing with people from high society made his knees wobble. And for that, Hyuuga Neji was just the person he needed.

* * *

The group of three female guests didn't seem to notice his awkward entrance. He straightened up and walked toward them- pausing when he recognized one of the girls. He immediately thought of backing out but it was too late.

"Neji?" The blond said, wide-eyed.

"Ino." He grunted.

"What is this? Is this place yours? Since when have you ventured to hotels?"

"Actually…"

"Ino, you're mistaken. He's a dining hall staff." The other blond girl said, pointing at his nametag.

Ino stood up, went closer to examine the nametag, then stared at him before she giggled.

"Well, bring us some good breakfast. We want something light."

He cursed beneath his breath but he obliged anyway.

"We should've asked for the menu first."

"Yea, what if he brings in something strange?"

"Don't worry about it. He knows what's good." Ino assured the two.

* * *

He came back fairly quickly, as the staff was instructed that Ino's party be given priority. He served croissants, fruits, tea and yoghurt.

"The fruits look great but… actually, I prefer preserves." Ino said with an expression of apology.

"Same here." Her redhead friend agreed.

"Preserves are usually sugar laden, fresh is best if you ask me." His voice sounded sweet and sincere- playing along to Ino's game.

"But I heard their fruit preserves here are to die for." She insisted innocently.

There was a moment of silence and an exchange of glares. Damn Ino, he thought. She would skip everything but the yogurt anyway. Probably even the yoghurt.

"Take these out. I want fruit preserves." She finally said, folding her arms across her chest.

Talk about abuse of authority, he told himself. He momentarily thought of his staff back in Tokyo- promising to buy little presents for them before he returned to office. Neji sighed as he took the fruits out- returning after almost half an hour with the preserves.

"Took you long enough."

He didn't mind Ino's complaint. He just prepared the table and stood quietly in a corner.

"This better be worth the wait!" She whined again.

"The best preserves in town. Enjoy the calories." There. He had to fight back.

Ino immediately took a napkin to discard the sumptuous treat in her mouth. Neji chuckled to himself. She went for the yoghurt instead, snubbing the preserves that definitely look like they're the best in town. In her head, she had killed Neji a hundred times for mentioning the magic word- the evil eight-letter magic word. She glanced at her friends as they had their share, their faces brightening up. She sighed, looking at the creamy white concoction before her. The freaking yoghut was unflavored.

"Since we haven't received decent customer service from you, Neji-kun, why don't you tell us that we went to the right place? I mean, why should we put a good word for this hotel?" A change in topic was very much welcome- and needed.

"Are you serious?" He frowned.

Ino smiled and nodded. He was sure she wasn't interested in that. Of course, she just wanted to get on his nerves.

"Well, Yamanaka-san, we appreciate…"

"Hold on." There was a sudden gleam in her eyes.

Neji looked at her.

"About these preserves…"

"What about them?" He asked, annoyed that Ino wouldn't just let the damn issue go away.

"I'm sure you have the sugar free variety."

"…"

"Good for you!" Her friends cheered her on.

"Please get rid of these." She said triumphantly. "I prefer sugar free."

"Ino…"

"Hurry up, my tea is getting cold."

Neji grabbed the preserves without care and left the group- returning shortly with the requested sweets.

"Oh, you're quick this time." Ino grinned. "Actually, we want fresh fruits instead of preserves."

He was placing the tray on the table- freezing when he heard those words.

"You see, while you're out, we realized that you're right… that fresh is best so…"

Without warning, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up on her feet. Her friends rushed to the far corner of the room in fear, letting out shrieks of suprise.

"N-Neji, this is your job, you… you know…"

"You see, while I'm out to please your whims, I realized that I can borrow your credit card." He interrupted her.

"W-what?"

"Pardon me, Yamanaka-san… I heard some noise…" The assistant manager was on the other side of the door.

"I'm sure you have unlimited credit in at least one of your cards, right?" Neji's voice was almost yelling.

"W-what is this?!" Aiba asked, shocked at the scene before him. He had to barge in after hearing that voice. "Hyuuga! Let her go!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" He growled, his stare was still on the girl he was holding.

"Y-you c-cant get a-a-away with this!" Aiba warned before shakily running out of the room.

"R-right… so…?"

"So you'll let me use your card so me and my wife can get out of this hell."

"Jeez, Neji, you have such short fuse." She said, calming down when his voice was back to normal.

"You should have considered that before you started your little game."

He freed her from his grasp and she quickly went through her purse, taking out a silver colored plastic card.

"You're no fun." She handed it to him. "Here."

"Phone." He said, taking her credit card.

"Phone? What happened to your phone? Maybe I should be asking what happened to you. And you mentioned 'wife' so I guess Tenten is also working here somewhere. Whatever happened that you guys ended up like this?" She trailed off when he called her name.

"Phone." That scowl on his face clearly told her that he had enough and that he was in no mood to explain anything.

"Here." She complied.

* * *

"Yamanaka-san, should I call the police now?" Aiba whispered, glancing at Neji once in a while.

They were at the hotel lobby. The payment was being processed through Ino's credit card. Neji had been on Ino's mobile phone for quite some time- moving back and forth, raising his voice once in a while.

"No, no, it's okay." She replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I work for him."

"You work for him?"

"It's quite funny that he's stuck here working as a dining staff and well... I think I pushed it too far." She laughed a little.

"Send me the phone bill and of course, the credit card bill." Neji said, handing her the cell phone. "And this is no favor, I'll pay you the interest and whatever charges."

Ino simply nodded.

"And perhaps, you can get a permanent position in the company." He said as he left.

"Eh?"

"Depending on what I'll hear, one of the three tables in the office will be vacant by Monday."

* * *

"Ino helped us out this time…" Tenten said as she cuddled next to him. "Now I feel even more ashamed of what I did before…"

"I bet she doesn't remember that at all."

Their honeymoon turned out to be a disaster. Except for their first day sightseeing, it went downward from there. She was glad though that it was over. They got their suite back and their debts had been paid off. Neji said Sakura was arranging for their return to Tokyo. As scheduled, they would be leaving Sunday- no extensions. He had to be back working after the weekend. Wonderful, she thought. Their holiday couldn't possibly end just like that. A few minutes of silence passed by and she took the initiative so that she was on top, face to face with him. It was their honeymoon for heaven's sake.

"We still have tonight." She smiled as she closed in the gap between them.

She didn't have to do much to get him in the mood. He returned even more passionate kisses. He loved the taste of her and he wanted more. His left hand caressed her hair, still dewy from the shower, while the right one trailed her bare shoulders to untie the sheer straps of her sleepwear. But she couldn't just let him do as he pleased. She earned a protesting groan when she broke the kiss- only for a short time- just enough to get rid of his white shirt.

"Eager, are we?" She joked.

He laughed a little, leaving a gentle smack to the tip of her nose before rolling over so that she was underneath. After some short, teasing kisses, they were back to business. His lips brushed just below her ear causing her to whimper- his warm breath leaving a mark on her sensitive skin. It was strange how she wanted more of that burning sensation. Her head fell back to give him better access and he accepted the invitation- tasting and breathing all of the exposed area. Her right hand tangled with his lustrous, dark hair while the other found its way to his boxers' waistband.

"Neji-niisan…"

The two instantly sat up when they heard the familiar voice.

"Ino called us this morning and we were so worried that we decided to come here."

It was Hanabi and beside her was Hinata. Neji flopped back on the bed. Tenten covered up her blush with a blanket.

Third day- check.

Third night- check.

* * *

This is way overdue. I'm really, really sorry. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do come back next week for the finale :)

And then, I have this new fic I'm working on. It's kind of a dark-drama-suspense thing. NejiTen, of course- so please watch out for it as well.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Hokkaido Holiday

NejiXTenten. Solemn wedding- check. Grand reception- check. Honeymoon- in progress.

Sequel to Possibly Perfect.

_The italicized part is the other end of a two-way phone conversation._

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The hotel was apologetic over the 'miscommunication'- offering several perks, discounts and freebies, including a breakfast specially prepared by their master chef at the pool area. Aiba had been hands on with all the preparations though he preferred discussing things with Tenten and kept his distance from Neji.

Breakfast was good. Neji invited Ino to show gratitude. Hanabi, Hinata, and of course, Tenten were all present. Hinata told him that three of his staffs were also in the same hotel but he ignored the information. Tenten laughed it off while Ino declared that he was still bitter about having to work in the kitchen.

Sakura was on her cell phone, making some final check on the chartered flight back to Tokyo. Shikamaru called her attention- Neji was walking across the lobby and beside him, hand by hand, was Tenten. They were approaching the reception desk where the three had been waiting.

"Good morning!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

"So, who's behind this?" He asked point blank.

Sakura pointed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru pointed at Naruto. Naruto pointed at Sakura. Neji remained stoic though Tenten felt his hand twitch before he continued walking past the three. Tenten smiled at them though she was practically being dragged away- thanks to Neji's hurried steps. Naruto and Sakura went after the couple on Shikamaru's cue.

"We still have the entire day, right? Why don't we go to an onsen?" Naruto suggested- still with that bright grin on his face. "Hokkaido is popular for that and besides… Hinata-chan mentioned yesterday that she would love to go, ne Hinata-chan?"

Hanabi and Hinata had joined them by that time. Hinata smiled at the invitation- glad that Naruto remembered their conversation the previous night.

"Don't involve Hinata here." Neji said in his chilly voice that could send shivers down anybody's spine.

Hinata swallowed her 'yes'- though of course she wanted to go, especially because it was quite rare for everyone to be together. Sakura understood the situation perfectly well. They planned on luring their boss in some activity that he would enjoy. 'Project Atonement' as Shikamaru called it when he was explaining. Naruto failed and it was her turn.

"How about buying some souvenirs?" Sakura asked.

There was no reply. Naruto gave her thumbs down.

"**Shiroi Koibito**_._" Tenten and Hanabi said in chorus.

Neji stopped to look at the two alternately- almost wide eyed. Hanabi folded her arms across her chest and looked to her side to avoid eye contact.

"It's unusual that we're in synch with each other…" Tenten laughed a little.

"I guess it's alright then." Neji said, remembering his promise to buy gifts for his staff- those three not included. "Let's get some souvenirs."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Shikamaru sighed, relieved that Neji took the bait.

"Well, how much do we owe you?" He asked, taking out a checkbook for Ino's payment.

"Interest at 10%, finance charge of…"

"Give me a break! You're worse than a lending firm! Worse than a loan shark!"

"Neji said he'll pay the interest and whatever charges, I'm a professional, you know."

"Professional extortionist…" He muttered.

"And that there might be a job waiting for me in his office."

He scratched the back of his head- well aware that Neji was threatening to fire at least one of them.

"Here you go." He said as he handed her a blank check. It was always too tiring to discuss things with Ino. "I will know if you put something ridiculous there."

"You're doubting me? We're all business partners here, aren't we?"

"I'm warning you. You saw that guy's face?" He said, referring to Neji's expression the whole morning.

"You'll get lots of that if we find anything dubious in that account."

"This is why you don't have a girlfriend, cheapskate."

He went after the rest, ignoring Ino's statement. Thank goodness that she was staying with her friends and he didn't have to endure her presence all day.

* * *

"It was all done in good spirit…" The hotel manager said, obviously with a chuckle in her voice. "I hope you're not really as mad as you look."

Sakurai was an acquaintance of Neji's from high school, Tenten learned. They were rivals for three years and that explained the familiarity between the two.

"I was way over our feud. It was just fun to play with you."

"There was no feud to begin with." He responded with a glassy stare. "And did you just say 'play'? What are you? A toddler?"

"Oh, fine, you're holding a grudge over this?" She sighed. "Anyway, we're planning to setup a booking office in Tokyo and I'm going to oversee the progress of that project so I might drop by your place for a friendly visit."

By that time, a white luxury sedan parked in front of them. The chauffeur quicky stepped out and opened the door- Tenten hopped in.

"Don't even think about it." He said as he followed after her.

"You are holding a grudge." Sakurai smiled uncomfortably.

"Not really, but I might just decide to 'play' if you drop by."

The uncomfortable smile on her face turned into a nervous one. Tenten had the same look on her.

"Are we ready to go?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the tension.

"What do you think?" Neji asked back before the car's tinted window closed on him.

Shikamaru sighed when the first car went off. Naruto, who was in the second car, called his attention.

"At least he's joking now so I suppose he's not angry anymore…" He gave the manager a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"That's Hyuuga Neji alright."

"In any case, everything's been settled." He said before he went to the second car. "We should get going too before our company mascot gets even more impatient."

Naruto was yelling for him to hurry while Sakura looked annoyed at the noise. Sakurai bowed down to thank them for their business as they drove off.

* * *

The souvenir shopping was quick as Shikamaru predicted. The girls- and Naruto- hoarded as much of the chocolate cookies as they could. He had the chance to talk with Neji while he picked a generic gift for everyone- gift sets of Hokkaido's local treats. He was right- he wasn't really angry anymore. Neji wasn't the type who would lurk in depression over things like- working in the kitchen. He asked about his cancelled appointments instead.

Shikamaru mentioned the meeting for Monday. It was an appointment previously rescheduled and Sakura had vehemently reminded him to inform Neji about it. She didn't want to deal with the difficult Matsumoto-san but didn't want to discuss it with a pissed off Neji either. And you call me lazy, he told her. He repeated the reminder before they parted ways, apologizing for bringing up the topic when it was only a Sunday and he was supposed to be still in his honeymoon. Neji replied with a nod and a 'thanks'.

* * *

Tenten's lips curved to a faint smile as she watched Neji's sleeping face- completely unaware of the alarm that just sounded off. Her smile grew even more upon observing his slighty parted lips, bruised to some extent. It was only when morning came that she realized that she wasn't the only one in pain. Her fingers traced the marks on his collarbone, causing him to move and finally, open his eyes.

"Good morning." He said, almost a whisper.

She leaned closer and lightly kissed his lips.

"We ended up doing it at home..." She teased.

"I'm not complaining."

She laughed a little, cuddling beside him. He welcomed the gesture by wrapping an arm over her shoulders, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Neji..."

"Hm?"

She had thought of keeping it a secret because he seemed to have forgotten. But she didn't want that to be the reason for an argument. She recalled just how ticked he was when she failed to wake him up back then. She thought that it was better to tell him straight up.

"Don't go to work today..."

He quickly turned to look at the clock but she pinned him down on the bed. Neji liked kissing- she learned that last night and she was determined to use it to her advantage.

"Please...?" She asked as she went for another kiss on the lips- repetitive, soft, alluring.

She repeated the request during intervals while he smiled at the childlike actions that he found to be too adorable.

"Okay, okay..." He gave in. "I'll call Sakura…"

She immediately picked up the phone from the table by the bedside and handed it to him.

"Just today." He said, looking at her.

She smiled and gave a committed nod. He began dialing and she went to his side, giving him a quick smack on his cheek- perhaps a reward for losing. He took her hand, grazing his lips on her ring finger that was adorned by their wedding band.

"Sakura, Good morning." He said.

_"G-good morning..." The voice on the other line almost trembled._

_She had her doubts that their boss wouldn't be in his office that Monday- not after a disastrous honeymoon. She was happy that Shikamaru was able to convince him. But Naruto warned them about being too carefree and naive. She dismissed his ideas because it was Naruto after all. But that early morning call revived her fears- could it be that he was right? Damn, I'm short this month, she thought._

"I can't go to work today."

_"Really? I mean... well..." She didn't know what to say. Should she ask for a reason? Was she even entitled to say anything else except for a yes? This was her boss for goodness' sake._

_And screw it, Naruto was spot on._

"Sorry, something happened."

_"I see..." At least he was nice enough to give an explanation- no matter how absurd it was or if it can actually be called an explanation._

"I'll be back tomorrow though."

_Sakura was surprised when Shikamaru snatched the phone from her, signaling her that he would handle the situation._

_"Neji, you can't be absent today."_

"What's going on?"

_"Matsumoto-san is the man you're supposed to meet today and you know just how tedious it is dealing with him."_

Neji sat up straight, listening attentively.

_"He wasn't pleased when we had to reschedule." Shikamaru continued. "Imagine his reaction when Sakura calls him and tells him that we need to reschedule yet again."_

"He can't get another business partner though. Our offer was the best and I don't think another company is ready to give a better one."

_"But if we annoy him any further, he might settle for the second company. Let me remind you that this is a mutually beneficial deal. We don't want to lose this one, just as much as Matsumoto-san."_

_Sakura was clapping to herself. Shikamaru could be brilliant if he wanted to._

Neji was siitting on the edge of the bed by that time. Tenten had a hunch that the phone was probably passed on to Shikamaru and that meant she would have to try harder.

"I understand..."

_"You have to be here." He emphasized._

_Shikamaru was overworking himself. Sakura was convinced that she wasn't the only one who's out of cash._

Tenten wrapped her arms around his midriff, breathing softly to his ear. He glanced at her and mouthed a 'sorry'. She wasn't planning to give up just like that though. Damn Shikamaru, she thought, I'm going to show him genius doesn't always win.

_"We'll be waiting, alright?"_

But Neji wasn't there to give a reply- aside from a soft huff of laughter.

_"Neji?"_

Tenten snuggled closer then resumed with the playful kisses that worked so well just earlier, taking the phone with her.

"Shikamaru?" She said. "He's not coming, thank you."

Neji tried to protest but Tenten was anticipating that- their lips locked and the phone was tossed somewhere that the next thing Shikamaru heard was a thud.

"_Well…?" Sakura asked, curious about Shikamaru's nonplussed expression._

"_Something happened."_

"_Huh?"_

_"I tried my best..." He sighed returning the phone to Sakura._

_"But...?" She asked._

_"Wife wins."_

"_YES!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's 5,000 yen each!"_

_Sakura reached for her bag while Shikamaru took out his wallet._

* * *

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

He lovingly caressed her cheek, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

"I want twins."

* * *

**Shiroi Koibito **are chocolate cookies produced locally in Hokkaido- and they're really, really good :) Literally though, shiroi koibito means 'white lover'. In Japan, a town's local product is rarely available (if not entirely unavailable) in other locations.

Well, that's it for this fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until my next story, take care everyone xo

* * *


End file.
